


Silencer

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Baekhyun needs Kyungsoo to steal his voice away because he's the only one who can bring it back.





	Silencer

On his first date with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun learned he liked being shut up. It started in the movie theater, when his nerves ate through a whole bag of popcorn and so he chattered endlessly until Kyungsoo put a hand over his mouth.

His chest had tightened at first, his eyes felt comically wider as he turned to look at his date. Kyungsoo had smiled softly over at him, slowly moving the hand from over his mouth to link their fingers instead. “You can tell me everything after the movie.”

Were anyone to ask, Baekhyun would claim it had been a tactical maneuver, so that Kyungsoo would hold his hand. He’d argue the same of their first kiss at the end of that same date. They’d pulled up to Baekhyun’s apartment and he just couldn’t stop talking. The movie, their dinner, the way Kyungsoo’s car smelled, Baekhyun’s thoughts ran out his mouth like they were trying to walk across hot coals. At one point he wondered if he’d even been breathing between sentences until Kyungsoo smothered it all with a kiss.

It wasn’t until three years and many sexploits later that Baekhyun realized that with the right atmosphere, being quieted down was quite a turn on and also a relief. Instead of worrying how his brain to mouth filter was going to malfunction, he could be assured that whatever little noises he made around the ball gag or scarf in his mouth would make Kyungsoo shudder.

His job at the advertising firm usually went so smoothly, but sometimes a day rubbed him raw like an itchy sweater and he felt irritated in his own skin by the time he made it home. One failed meeting with a client, one fuck up in the slideshow he’d made came crashing down on him, leaving him verbally stumbling throughout the rest of the affair. He already knew their response would be scathing and negative.

He felt like he was walking through syrup as he made his way up to their apartment. From the hallway he could smell something herby and warm from their door. As soon as he came in, he could tell Kyungsoo hadn’t heard him, his boyfriend singing softly as he chopped onions. Baekhyun had skipped lunch in his shame and his stomach actively tantrumed for food, growling audibly.

Kyungsoo looked up, hair fluffy from the shower and the lenses of his glasses fogged from the steam near the stove. His heart-smile hooked right above his heart and reeled him in. Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he’d walked over to him until they kissed. Kyungsoo tasted like garlic and butter.

When his boyfriend didn’t ask him how his day went, Baekhyun realized it must be showing in his expression, his demeanor. He had been oddly silent. His mouth had done enough damage for one day and it needed to be punished.

“It…went badly?” Kyungsoo brushed some hair from Baekhyun’s forehead.

Baekhyun was going to blame the onions, if Kyungsoo said anything about his watery eyes. “I just…I kept making it worse. Rambling, no droning, on and on because the PowerPoint hiccupped and I lost my focus.”

Kyungsoo turned the burner off, covering the vegetables with a lid. “If they go with anyone else they’ll be sorry. Botched presentation or not you’re the best in the business.”

“But if they don’t, it’s all on me and my big fucking mouth.” Baekhyun leaned against the counter, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

A kiss to his chin and he looked down to see his boyfriend, Kyungsoo rubbing his arms. “Your fucking big and talented mouth.”

“My skill at giving head is not going to win them over, babe.” Baekhyun leaned down for a quick kiss.

Kyungsoo retaliated with a nip to his lip. “You know what I mean. I’m not good with compliments. I’m better with actions…”

Baekhyun realized why he turned the burner off and felt almost overwhelmed with relief. “Yes. Yes, please. I need it today.”

His small, capable boyfriend took his hand, walking them back towards the bedroom. “Before we start-”

“Three taps to slow down, two to stop.” Baekhyun used his mouth, knowing he wouldn’t be again until they were through.

Kyungsoo shut the door behind them, making sure their corgi or poodles wouldn’t walk in and be traumatized at seeing Papa Baek drooling while he took Kyungsoo’s dick. Or whatever else his boyfriend had in store.

Baekhyun immediately ripped his tie off, tossing it to the floor like a drama when someone lost their job. Kyungsoo approached him calmly, silently, kissing along his jaw as he unfastened his dress shirt.

Already, Baekhyun felt the urge to speak bubbling in his chest, to ruin the moment by whining how Kyungsoo could be so quiet and sexy. He bit his lip, hoping to hold off a little longer till the gag could do the hard work for him.

Shirt joining his tie, pants and underwear following suit, Baekhyun was naked while Kyungsoo was still clothed. His boyfriend was just sweatpants and a tee, but the difference was enough to remind Baekhyun of his place, already helping his tongue to still.

“On the bed, baby. You’re doing a good job of staying quiet…but a little help wouldn’t hurt, hmm?”

Baekhyun sat, watching as Kyungsoo pulled the toybox down from the top shelf of the closet. His cock jumped as he watched the other man stretch to reach, the way his ass looked in those pants was enough to make his mouth water. Maybe tomorrow Kyungsoo would let him eat him out.

“I want the purple one.” Baekhyun frowned at himself. He couldn’t stay quiet for even two minutes before he had to say something. Immediately he was on his own case, thoughts from earlier at the meeting flooding back.

Kyungsoo took that one from the box and held it up to the light, giving it some thought before nodding, deciding Baekhyun had chose well. “Remember the taps if you need to stop me.”

Compared to most ball gags his wasn’t enormous. It hurt his jaw a bit too much afterwards using larger ones and Kyungsoo was a little too paranoid about his breathing for it to be an option for their play. Baekhyun took it easily, mouth watering, knowing that was only going to make him more of a mess in the next few minutes.

Kyungsoo secured it around his head and smiled. “Perfect. Say something.”

The noises Baekhyun made didn’t even remotely resemble words. He was flooded with the shame he liked this time, curling warm in his belly and amplifying his arousal. Kyungsoo cupped his chin, pressing a kiss to the corner of his stretched mouth.

“Mmm. Sounds like you’re full of interesting ideas.” Kyungsoo tapped his lip, exaggerating his actions just to draw out the tension. “I think you want to be eaten out…and fucked.”

That actually was exactly what he wanted, although Baekhyun was sure Kyungsoo only knew this because they’d been together for years and not due to anything he attempted to say before. He eagerly scooted back towards the headboard, not missing the Kyungsoo’s chuckle as he started to undress.

Kyungsoo came back up onto the bed, lube bottle beside him, and started kissing from Baekhyun’s knee down towards his cock. Baekhyun felt the drool sliding from his mouth as he moaned around the gag, unable to stifle the sound but also unable to shape it into anything beyond noise. Kyungsoo shuddered, eyes dark as their gazes met. Baekhyun whined in response, curling his toes into the sheets. Just one look and his cock was throbbing. They’d barely even started.

“I can pull out a cockring,” Kyungsoo mused, kissing just above Baekhyun’s hipbone. “If you don’t think you can handle this.”

Baekhyun protested. Kyungsoo just smirked. “What was that?”

Another whine, more elongated this time. Kyungsoo snapped the lube bottle open. Baekhyun was able to smell cherries. Kyungsoo always did prefer the flavored lube if he was going down. The trickle was cold and he jumped, but only briefly, before outright arching with a groan as Kyungsoo slid his tongue up the pucker.

Baekhyun gripped at his hair, wanting to tell him to just dig in, to go for it, but only able to make intelligible noise muffled around the gag. Kyungsoo’s pace wasn’t lethargic, his fingers sliding in to stretch him open, letting him lick in and flicker his tongue in a way that was almost too much, but Baekhyun knew besides his safe taps, all he could do was respond and take what his boyfriend gave him. It was humiliating; it was pure arousal.

When Kyungsoo groaned, pulling back with his mouth and chin slick with lube, Baekhyun swore he could have come just from the sight alone. He squirmed helplessly on the bed, feeling empty without his tongue and fingers, groaning as he tugged at his boyfriend’s hair, trying to push him back down where he needed him.

“What was that? You want me to fuck you now?” Kyungsoo teased, grin feral and sharp.

Baekhyun made another noise of protest, shoving his head back into the pillows like he could make Kyungsoo understand through frustration alone. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo was so much more vocal when Baekhyun couldn’t be, only heightening the want that was now thrumming in Baekhyun like a second pulse, rapid and wild.

Again Baekhyun cried out loudly despite the gag muffling it from becoming word as Kyungsoo leaned down to lick and suck at one of his nipples, teeth grazing over the bud.

Strung-out and desperate, Baekhyun tried to babble, tried to plead even if all he did was make noise. Undeterred, rather than start to press into him, Kyungsoo smirked up at him before taking the other nipple into his mouth. Baekhyun swore he was going to tug strands out from how tightly he gripped Kyungsoo’s hair, but it only spurred Kyungsoo to groan, to nip a little firmer. That hair pulling kink wasn’t helping him this time.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Kyungsoo slid in deep. Baekhyun gasped around the gag, gripping his boyfriend’s shoulders. Settling in and adjusting his stance on the bed, Kyungsoo didn’t move again until a moment later, the first thrust catching Baekhyun off guard once again. He groaned loudly, the sound wet and desperate even muffled.

Kyungsoo’s slammed into him at a steady, firm pace. Without his own babbling to mask it, Baekhyun could hear the slap of their skin, the rough of Kyungsoo’s breath punctuated by Kyungsoo’s low swears, barely audible. The shorter man pulled his cock nearly all the way out before thusting in so deep it stole the air from his lungs. Baekhyun felt disgusting, sweat down his forehead, saliva on his chin and neck, and now his cock leaking angrily against his belly, begging for attention like Baekhyun couldn’t.

His boyfriend was now marking along his collarbone, sucking till Baekhyun nearly wailed around his gag. If Kyungsoo just would touch him, he’d come undone. He babbled; the muffled noise like static that the other man tuned out as he continued his assault on his ass and neck. He was nearly crushed to the pillows now, Kyungsoo’s cock and hips scooting him further against the headboard.

Baekhyun felt on the precipice, nails digging crescents into his boyfriend’s shoulders when their eyes met again. Kyungsoo slid a hand between them, stroking him in time to the offbeats between thrusts. Baekhyun made his most unintelligible noise yet, arching up as he came; white heat searing up his belly all the way to his own cheeks and chin.

Instead of slowing, Kyungsoo pushed him through it, pounding in the last few thrusts before he came as well, muttering Baekhyun’s name against his collarbone.

Baekhyun felt like a raw egg splattered on the floor, boneless and pliant on the bed. He barely roused when Kyungsoo lifted his head to remove the gag, pressing kisses on either side of his tender jaw.

“Better?” Kyungsoo was always so soft, no matter how hard he fucked Baekhyun into the mattress.

Not sure he could talk yet, even with his mouth free, Baekhyun moved to kiss him, instead. It was a much better use for his mouth than talking, at any rate, and he had missed Kyungsoo’s kisses. He couldn’t keep it up for long, pulling back to stretch and work his mouth.

Kyungsoo left the bed, only to return a moment later with wipes to clean them up. “I made a mess of you almost more than you did.”

Baekhyun chuckled, watching his boyfriend. If things fell together like usual, Kyungsoo would be the rambling one now.

“I could tell you needed this as soon as I saw you. You weren’t glowing. It…it worried me. I’m only glad we figured this out.” His brows scrunched as he focused on cleaning them both. “I also am glad you’re quiet now, just so maybe you’ll hear me this time when I say your voice, your words…they may be too much some days, even for me…but without them I don’t know if I’d be who I am now. Your constant reassurance, the flirting, how you sing in the shower, your silly puns…I’ll always choose them over silence.”

Baekhyun knew his eyes gave everything away; he didn’t need to say a word.

“I love you, Baekhyunie. Don’t let one bad day steal you away from the world.” Kyungsoo finished his cleaning, moving up to kiss his cheek. “The sun always rises no matter how dark the night before it is.”

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun turned to catch Kyungsoo’s lips before they met his cheek. His voice was slightly raw now, rougher. “My puns are not silly.”

Kyungsoo groaned and smacked him with a pillow. “That’s your first response?!”

“You already know I love you, but apparently you have no taste in jokes so I had to say something!” Baekhyun mustered enough energy to grab a pillow and try and defend himself.

“I’m adding cucumber to the stir-fry tonight.” Kyungsoo’s glare would have been menacing if not for the softness in his eyes.

Baekhyun leaned up and stole the rest of his complaints straight from his mouth; the kind of silence Baekhyun liked most.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit of a challenge, mostly because I've been having a few bad mental health days and so this was written today rather than the day before. I'm also a little sick, but that didn't detour me from writing! Of course my lovely BaekSoo is always a joy to write regardless. While I don't know if I'd be down for being gagged, I feel so much like Baekhyun when it comes to blabbering until I put my foot in my mouth. 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
